Lips of an Angel
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC. Girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel. JeffOC.


**A/N:** What's up, stars and studs? So, chilling in a friend's car caused me to write this. We put this song on and me and one friend were like 'this song is great'. To which Kat replies 'but it's about cheating!' So, I figured it'd be perfect for Tyler and Jeff. I hope you guys enjoy this. Read. Review. Vote. Much love!  
**NO OWNAGE:** Jeff and Beth own themselves. Hinder owns this song. **OWNAGE:** I own Tyler.

* * *

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

Jeff moaned when he heard his cell phone. Who could be calling him at three in the morning? He snuggled closer to Beth, trying to ignore the phone. When he heard the chorus of Metallica's All Nightmare Long, he realized who was calling him. Jeff's eyes lit up as the words 'Tyler calling' flashed across the screen of his iPhone. He slipped out of Beth's arms, escaping into the next room. Should he answer? Should he let it ring? Things had gotten awkward between the two since Tyler drunkenly admitted that she still wanted Jeff. He'd been thrown for a loop with those words. Since that night, they'd been sneaking around every other week. Jeff had been so lost in the past, his mind was clouded. What they were doing was wrong. But, he answered the phone anyway.

"_Hey, sugar," Tyler sing-songed._

"Enigma," Jeff smiled into the phone.

"_Did I wake you?"_

"It doesn't matter."

"_I need you."_

"Ty, don't."

He kept his voice barely above a whisper, not wanting to wake Beth. Just hearing Tyler's voice made him realize how sometimes he'd wish Beth was her. He felt like a total scumbag, but he couldn't help those feelings. They weren't always around. Late at night when he couldn't sleep, Jeff found himself thinking about Tyler. Sometimes he'd fantasize about her, that crescent scar on her inner thigh, her birthmark behind her ear. Every single curve drove him wild. That one night every other week was the only time he got to caress her the way he used to. Those nights weren't enough. He wanted more, so much more. Even now he craved her soft lips on his skin.

How did he ever let her go? He should've went after her the night she left. They could've worked things out, right? Jeff knew that wasn't true. Tyler wouldn't have forgiven him then. The night she left was the night her trust in him died. Things couldn't change now. Jeff had Beth, Tyler had Shannon and yet they weren't happy. Jeff was taken aback when he heard the sobbing. At first he thought it was Beth, but he soon realized that it was Tyler. He sat up straight, immediately concerned.

"Why are you crying?" Jeff asked. "Is everything okay?"

"_No," Tyler squeaked. "Jeffy, I still love you."_

"I still love you."

"_But, I love Shannon too and I don't know what to do. I can't lose either one of you."_

"Where are you?"

"_Turn around."_

Jeff turned and saw Tyler climbing through the open window. She ran into his arms, sobbing into his chest. Jeff held her close to him, whispering that things would be okay. He wasn't sure if that was a promise that could keep. He just wanted to make her feel better. Tyler's sobs started to die down, but she remained in Jeff's arms. She was getting lost in his smell. She looked up at him and smiled at his stubbly face. She'd always loved the feeling of his rough beard against her skin. Tyler pressed her lips against Jeff's and he nearly melted. She had the lips of angel and her lips always made him weak.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Tyler grabbed Jeff by the waistband of his boxers and pulled him down onto the bed with her. The guest room was their little getaway. Every other week, that was where they met. Jeff kept returning Tyler's kisses, getting on top of her. He pulled off the cami she'd been wearing, moving his hands over her breasts. His heart cracked as he traced over the star tattooed on her breast. Shannon's name went around the star in little letters. It was a reminder that she was no longer his. Jeff sat up, still straddling her. Tyler could see the pain and the confliction in his eyes.

"I've dreamt of you so many nights," Jeff whispered.

"I've dreamt of you too," Tyler kissed him.

"Does he know?"

"He's asleep. And her?"

"I don't think she has a clue."

Tyler threaded her fingers into Jeff's long, blue and blonde hair, forcing him to come closer. He gave in and went back to moving his lips along her skin. His hands began reaching for her underwear. With a grin on his lips, Jeff tossed the silk black thong to the floor. He slid his boxers off as he spread her legs apart. Tyler started moaning the moment she felt Jeff enter her. She dug her nails into his back, moaning his name. She kept digging harder, fighting the moans. If Beth caught them, they'd be dead. Jeff buried his into Tyler's neck, biting her skin as he thrust his body harder against hers. Right now, it felt like he'd never cheated. It felt like they were still together.

Jeff collapsed next to Tyler, his breathing still heavy. She could still thrill him in ways that Beth couldn't. he felt so dirty. Tyler rested her head on Jeff's chest, poking at his belly button and the metal bar that pierced it. Jeff put his arm around her after slipping his boxers back on. She whispered his name and he melted. Her voice saying his name sounded so sweet. Jeff rested on his elbows, looking into her gray eyes. She flashed him a soft smile as he ran his fingers over her lips.

"You have the lips of an angel," Jeff whispered, kissing her.

"Jeff, you spoil me," Tyler laughed.

"When you say my name, it sounds so sweet."

"I guess we never really moved on."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

She had a point. Sure, Jeff had gotten married and Tyler was now engaged. But, the fact that they were in each other's arms meant that there were still some lust between them. Tyler wondered if Shannon had noticed she was gone. Was he still asleep? Probably. Shannon slept like a rock. Tyler would come up with some kind of excuse if Shannon asked where she was. She hated lying to him, but she couldn't tell him the truth. He'd be crushed. She felt so dirty, but so complete. If what they were doing was wrong, why did it feel so right?

"Is this how it's gonna be?" Jeff asked.

"What?" Tyler raised a perfectly sculpted brow.

"Us and this whole sneaking around thing."

"Do you want it to stop?"

"No."

"Then it won't."

Jeff smiled. Tyler was always so sure of herself. She knew what she wanted and she was determined to get it. Jeff didn't say a word, he was content with Tyler resting in his arms. Even after all these years, she was still a part of him. Whenever she left, she took a piece of his heart with her. Tyler removed herself from Jeff's arms, getting off the bed. He watched as she got dressed again, admiring her curves. When she started to leave, Jeff jumped off the bed and grabbed her. He whispered for her not to go. Tyler allowed herself to be led back to the bed. Jeff moved his lips to her neck, his hand holding the nape of her neck and he slowly leaned her backwards.

Tyler knew this was wrong. She wanted to tell Jeff to stop. She wanted to go back to Shannon. But, most of all, she wanted things to go back to the way we were. Jeff moved his lips to hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues did battle as Tyler gave in to Jeff's seduction. He still made her weak in the knees and she knew it was the same way for him. They were setting themselves up to get hurt. They could never get back what they had. It was too late for that. But, that didn't mean that they wouldn't try.

"I'd be lying if I told you losing you was something I could handle," Jeff whispered.

"You lost me once," Tyler replied.

"I still can't handle it."

"It's been six years."

"Yeah, and never gets any easier."

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Tyler pushed Jeff off of her, sitting up against the headboard. Jeff leaned next to her, entwining his fingers with hers. Nothing else existed beyond these for walls. Yet they still kept their voices low, knowing Beth was in the next room. Did they only enjoy this because it was forbidden? They were forbidden lovers and that suited the former couple for the time being. Would they still continue this affair after Tyler and Shannon tied the knot? Jeff wanted to, he never wanted to let her go. She was his again and he'd keep it that way no matter what.

"You make it so hard to be faithful," Jeff said.

Tyler laughed, "I could say the same to you."

"Stay with me forever."

"Jeff, I can't."

"But, you want to."

Jeff pulled her into another kiss, ignoring the sound of the door opening. Tyler wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him closer. Her words said one thing, but her body did another. She should've been in bed with Shannon. Not Jeff. She just couldn't resist and neither could he. Their lips never parted. Coming up for air wasn't exactly important to them. They only stopped when someone cleared their throats. Jeff and Tyler broke apart, turning to see Beth. She just stared at her husband and best friend in each other's arms. Now she knew how it felt to be on the other side. Jeff didn't know what to say. How could he fix this? It was going to be a huge disaster and to think this night started with a simple phone call.

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope ya liked this. Reviews make me smile. (:


End file.
